


Fated meeting

by angelfromthesky1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko teacher, M/M, Midorima a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfromthesky1/pseuds/angelfromthesky1
Summary: After Midorima wife died he took care of his son Takao.  Who was always lonely because his father was always busy. So Midorima decided to take his son to Seirin kindergarten where he meet a blue haired teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

A man with green hair in his twenty was holding a newborn baby boy that had black hair. The newborn was crying in his father arms. The man watch as his wife laid lifeless on the bed not moving anymore.

"I promise..I'll take good care of him our son Takao." The man said.

~12 years later~  
Midorima Shintaro was in his office sorting his paper when someone slam the door open.

"Papa! Papa!" A almost six year old boy walked up to his daddy. He had black hair and green eyes.

"What is it? I'm working Takao." Midorima sigh. He picked the boy up.

"Papa! Look! I drew this for you!" Takao smiled.

He showed Midorima a drawing of a stick figure if him and Takao with flowers surrounding them.

"Do you like it?" Takao tilted his head.

"Yeah, I like it. I'll hang it on my wall where all your other drawings are." Midorima smiled. Takao face brighten up. He hugged Midorima and kissed his father on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa. Um...you see tomorrow my birthday...I was wondering....if...if..." Takao playfully play with his fingers.

"Tomorrow...Im Sorry Takao but I have a patient I have to see tomorrow. But I-" Midorima was cut off.

"It's fine..." Takao looked down. Midorima saw his son with a sad face. It pained his heart to see this.

"Takao, once I finish meeting with my patient. Would you like just you and me go to that favorite bakery you like." Midorima said. Takao looked up at him and he smiled and nodded. He got off Midorima and grabbed the door knob.

"See you tomorrow Papa!" Takao smiled. He closed the door shut. A moment of silence filled the air. He sigh. He leaned back in his chair. Then suddenly his phone rang on the desk. He picked it up and open it. The ID caller was label Akashi.

He hesitate to answer but he knew he couldn't refuse or else he'll die. So he press answer button.

"Midorima here. What do you need?" Midorima said.

"Hey Shintaro, tomorrow Takao birthday right." Akashi said. Midorima almost choked.

"How do you know that?" Midorima suspicious.

"What do you mean how. Takao called me and I have my source." Midorima could image Akashi smirk over the phone.

"Well I wanted to tell you. Takao turning six right. You should send him to kindergarten." Akashi said.

"What? Why? I can just teach him at home." Midorima said.

"Teaching at home isn't bad either. But Takao been calling me a lot saying he's always lonely when you aren't home. He needs a friend. Beside your too overprotective." Akashi sigh over the phone. Midorima grunt.

"I'll think about it." Midorima said.

"Oh right, you should register him to Seirin Kindergarten. Since your a worrywart father I have a friend there who you can trust." Akashi said.

"A friend?" Midorima said.

"Yeah his name is...."

___________________________________________

"Does your chest pain still hurts." Midorima asked the old lady.

"No, it don't hurt anymore. Thanks to you." The old lady smiled at him.

"I see. That's good." Midorima said. Midorima lead the old lady out the door as they wave goodbye to each other. The caretaker helping the old lady leave the building together.

Midorima sigh. He looked at his watch it was time. Just as he was about to leave a nurse came running to him.

"Doctor Midorima! It's a emergency!" She panted out of breath.

"What is its?" Midorima worried.

"A women collapse and she won't wake up! We need your help please!" She bowed.

Midorima looked out the window and thought of Takao waiting for him at home alone. He clench his fist tight and took out his phone calling a friend.

"Yes Hello~ Murasakibara here~" a yawn was on the phone.

"Sorry for calling you Murasakibara but can you go pick up Takao at home. We're were planning to meet at your bakery but some plan changed." Midorima but his lips.

"Sure~ I'll go pick him up right now." Murasakibara end the call.

Midorima was still worried about Takao. He turned back to then nurse and told her to lead the way. He followed.

____________________________________________

Takao was sitting at a table alone in Murasakibara bakery waiting for his father to come. Murasakibara left him some cookies and told him he had to go to the kitchen to bake more cake and to wait here. 

It started to rain very heavy. People were running outside with a book or suitcase over their head and some people had umbrella sharing it with other people.

He held a drawing in his hand holding it a bit tight as it wrinkle a bit. Takao looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Someone said.

Takao teary eyes looked up to find someone but saw no one there. He looked around for the voice until he saw someone sitting across from him. His eyes widen in shocked.

There sitting across from him with vanilla latte was a young man with sky blue hair and icy blue eyes looking at him. Takao was about to burst into tears but..

"Sorry, did I scare you. I have a low presence that you didn't see me sit here." He patted his head. Takao calmed down by the warm touch.

"How long have you been there minister?" Takao asked.

"I've been here since you came with Murasakibara. I sat here first but it looks like you didn't noticed me." Kuroko said.

"Why are you here alone. Are you waiting for someone." He tilted his head. Takao nodded his head. He smiled at him.

"I see. Is there something special going on today." He asked.

Takao looked at the man suspicious of him who was waiting for his answer. His father always said to never talk to stranger. If he ever cross one he either ignore them or run. But there was a feeling inside of him saying this person wasn't a bad guy.

"My birthday. It's today im waiting for my papa." Takao shyly said.

"Oh it's your birthday today. That's great. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Yours?" Kuroko asked.

Takao looked hesitate for a moment.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me your name. I understand." Kuroko honest said. Takao shook his head.

"Midorima Takao. N-nice to meet you." Takao fiddle with his finger.

"Midorima Takao..oh." Kuroko hesitate to finish his sentence. Takao looked at him confusedly.

"I see." Kuroko stood up from his chair.

"Oh Kurochin are you leaving?" Murasakibara said.

"Yeah, I have to go now. I have work tomorrow. The vanilla latte was good. I'll come again when I'm free." Kuroko grabbed his umbrella from the door.

"Yeah come again." Murasakibara waved.

"Oh right Happy birthday Takao. I'm sure your father will be here soon. Good luck." Kuroko smiled and waved. Takao waved back. Just as he was about to exit the door was open.

There drench in rain was Midorima all wet.

"Papa!/Midochin." They both said.

"Sorry I was busy. Takao happy birthday." Midorima said. Takao face lit up.

"Your all wet. Here." Kuroko handed him a blue small cloth.

"Thank you." Midorima accepted it he turned around to thank the person but saw no one.

"If your looking for Kurochin he just left." Murasakibara said. 

Midorima looked at him confusedly. He looked at the cloth Kurochin gave him.

"Do you know him? He gave me his cloth what should I do with it?" Midorima looked at him.

"Just keep it for now. You'll see him again." Murasakibara yawned. Midorima looked at him confused.

That day Midorima and Takao celebrated Takao birthday with Murasakibara and Himuro. Murasakibara boyfriend. They are the cake Murasakibara cook which was really good. Akashi couldn't come but he wished Takao a happy birthday. Takao got gifts from Murasakibara which was different kind of candies and Himuro gave him a card. Akashi sent him a teddy bear. 

And his daddy gave him a neckalace with a green gemstone carved into a hawk.

"Thank you everyone!" Takao smiled.


	2. Fated meeting chapter 2

The next day Midorima drove his son to Seirin kindergarten school.

"Papa where are we?" Takao asked.

"This is a school you'll be going to." Midorima said.

"A school? But I want to stay with you." Takao looked sad.

"I know. But I heard from Akashi you were always lonely when I weren't home right?" Midorima said.

Takao nodded his head.

"That's why I want your to try to make some friends here. I love you okay. Now let's go inside." Midorima held Takao small hands.

Takao nodded he held onto his daddy hands. While his other hand touch the necklace his daddy gave him.

Once they enter inside little children stared at them.

"Ohhh! He's here!!" A little girl said. All the little children turned to looked at Takao and Midorima they ran over to them. They crowed the two father and son asking questions and tugging on their sleeves.

"W-wait! Clam down!" Midorima panic unable to do anything. Takao only stood there watching.

"Your Takao right? Sensei talked about you that were going to have a new student." The little girl said. She had blue eyes and brown chocolate hair her face was round like an apple and she wore a blue uniform.

"I'm Hanabi Ringo. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. Takao blushed.

"M-Midorima Takao. Nice to meet you also.." Takao shyly said.

"Everyone what are you doing?" Someone said.

All the little children turned to the voice. There stood a man with sky blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue apron. Takao knew who he was.

"Kuroko-sensei!!" All the children ran towards him at full speed making him fall on the floor.

Midorima and Takao watched as the children climb all over him. Laughing and smiling.

"W-wait everyone...your squishing me..." Kuroko reach a hand out to the sky trying to reach for something. He turned to Midorima and Takao.

"Sorry Midorima-San and Takao ....please wait a bit." Kuroko struggle.

____________________________________________

Kuroko sigh. As Midorima and Takao sat quietly waiting. Midorima cough.

"Oh sorry, now your Takao right. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. A sensei here there are other people working here too. We can introduce them to you later." Kuroko said.

"Your that person from the bakery." Takao stare at him.

"You know him Takao?" Midorima looked at his son.

Takao frown at him.

"Do you not remember he gave you that blue cloth." Takao looked at his father.

Midorima eye widen. Then the person who Akashi talked about and the person who gave him that cloth on a rainy day was him!!

Midorima looked at him. 'What a low presence...' Midorima thought.

"Then your the one Akashi talked about right. What's your relationship with him?" Midorima asked.

"Hmm..well let's say Akashi is my big brother." Kuroko deadpanned.

Silence filled the whole room.

"W-whhaaatttt! I thought you were Akashi friend! Akashi said you were his friend!!" Midorima shouted.

"Of course were friends but he's like a big brother to me. Is that bad?" Kuroko tilted his head. Midorima groan.

"You what's your horoscope and blood type." Midorima asked.

"My star sign is Aquarius and my blood type is A." Kuroko honestly answer. He tilted his head on why he asked.

 

Midorima face palm himself. Midorima felt a headache coming. As always OSA-Hana is always right. Even though he don't really watch it anymore.

"Today luck item is a black pen. But be careful of Aquarius and you both seem to not get along with each other." Osa-Hana said.

"Umm..Midorima-San. Can you please sign these papers to register Takao." Kuroko said. He stick his hands out of papers. Midorima groan and looked at Kuroko emotionless face and took the papers from Kuroko hands.

"Fine." Midorima said.

"Takao. Would you like to meet everyone?" Kuroko asked.

Takao looked at him and his face brighten up a bit. Then he turned to his father. Who was looking at some paper then up at him.

"Don't worry I will take care of him." Kuroko said.

Midorima looked at his son and nodded. When they left the room Midorima thought about bad stuff when his son left.

"W-what if they beat him up..what if they don't like him....what do I do...what to do..." Midorima was thinking what would happen to Takao. He was to worried.

"Teaching at home isn't bad either. But Takao been calling me a lot saying he's always lonely when you aren't home. He needs a friend. Beside your too overprotective." Akashi said.

Akashi was right he was to overprotective after his wife died he decided to protect Takao. But he needed to trust his son more.

Midorima sigh. He went back to the paper to finish writing when all of a sudden...

"Midorima-San." A voice spoke up. Midorima turned to the voice and saw Kuroko sitting next to him.

"Gaaahhh!!!! Kuroko! How long have you been there!!" Midorima shouted.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Don't lie!!!" Midorima shouted.

"I didn't. Beside I called you a couple of times already but you didn't answer." Kuroko pouted.

Midorima blushed at the pouting Kuroko.

"S-sorry.." Midorima push up his glasses.

"But you should come take a look at this. I heard from Akashi that your worried about Takao and very overprotective of him." Kuroko said.

Midorima cursed under his breath. Damn that Akashi.

"But I understand that. That's how parents are. Come take a look at this." Kuroko grabbed Midorima hands. Midorima followed as Kuroko dragged him to a classroom.

"Look." Kuroko pointed to the door.

Midorima came close to the door and took a peek. There in the room was Takao surrounded by friends. They were coloring and drawing pictures. Takao was smiling and laughing. Midorima heart felt his heart string pulled.

"See. Isn't he having fun. Don't worry I'll promise to watch over him for you." Kuroko smiled at him.

Midorima looked at Kuroko. He didn't know why but he had this feeling that he could trust Kuroko. Maybe that's why Akashi mention him. He nodded to Kuroko.

"Yes, thank you." Midorima said. He turned to looked back his son who was still smiling. He also felt himself smiled.

This was the best day ever to see Takao smiled. He thought.


End file.
